The Unusual Co-Habitation of the Detective and the Pathologist
by chick-2010
Summary: John is moving in with Mary and Sherlock needs a new roommate. Who better than Dr. Molly Hooper? The Pathologist and the Detective will discover a side to each other that was never known before. Sherlock must deal his new roommate and her cat plus the looming ordeal of an old enemy arises. Sherlolly galore!
1. John has an announcement

**This is my first time writing Sherlock as I have been reading stories and I`m sick of all the inaccuracies in them regarding the English language and English culture. Being English, I hope to impress you all with the real deal! Haha!**

**Anyway…onto my first story of Sherlolly set after the Reichenbach Fall but before His Last Vow!**

**P.S. Obviously I do not own anything Sherlock related, as I would probably die of excitement from meeting Benedict. **

**Chapter 1: John has an announcement**

"Sherlock" whispered John.

"Sherlock" said John.

"SHERLOCK!" John finally yelled due to the absent stare his flat mate possessed while sitting on the sofa.

"Ah John, there you are. Put the kettle on would you? Tea enhances my mind palace" came the smooth voice of the world`s only Consulting Detective, Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock, I was trying to tell you that I am here to collect my last few boxes, you know, to move in with Mary. My fiancée was hoping that the Daily Mail wasn't right about the domestic rumours about us." John guessed humour would maybe appease his best friend about his impending departure.

"John, I would never assert that you were bound to Baker Street but I would prefer it if this _Mary_ wasn't removing your immediate services as an assistant to me. Mycroft" he scowled "has suggested that I find a new roommate to 'lessen the blow' of losing you. Ridiculous assumption. As if your current relationship and housing status is offending to me. Where is the tea?" Sherlock looked around to John who was currently shaking his head and filling the kettle up.

"Would you just get to know my future wife, maybe even talk to her now and again? Besides, I think Mycroft has the right idea there mate, I`m sure someone will show up that won`t kill you, plus I will still be your blogger. Mary said it will be good for her to get me out of her hair now and again when we go on cases."

John chuckled as he set the tea down and looked across to a frowning Sherlock.

"No one would want me as roommate John, _we_ barely managed to live together"

John huffed and replied, "You never know"."

Little did the Baker Street Boys know that Dr. Molly Hooper was having issues with her landlord and was given two weeks to move out of her tiny flat due to it being sold.

"Damn you" Molly mumbled as she heaved the boxes into her lounge to begin packing, not knowing where she would live next month. Toby would be a hard sell, as many places didn't allow animals so she was pretty much hopeless in her venture for new housing; sighing she gave up packing and went to sleep in a cold bed.

The next day at Bart`s produced more bodies than normal that needed post mortems and Molly found them all to be routine and ordinary until one rolled up and caused Molly to scream. The body looked exactly like her: brown hair, brown eyes, same build, everything except the lips; those were full, unlike hers. She knew that hers were opposite due to Sherlock`s constant reminder. She calmed down and looked at the body before deciding it was just a coincidence and continued with her job.

A few hours later, a tall figure came swooping into the lab, quickly followed by a short man, Molly was on the phone with her landlord begging for more time to move. With no such luck and a defeated goodbye, Molly trudged into her lab to be met by a piercing blue-eyed gaze and beside that, a big grin.

"Trouble Molly?" asked John as Sherlock made himself comfortable by a microscope and started viewing his samples.

"Yes" groaned Molly, "My landlord has given me two weeks to move and its impossible to find anywhere to take a cat and…"

"Where`s my coffee Molly?" demanded Sherlock

"Get it yourself Sherlock" retorted a very disgruntled Molly.

_Molly has never denied you a coffee_ thought Sherlock _the Fall must have affected her more than I previously deduced. Maybe a bit more charm will ease her into coffee-making._

"Well today may be your lucky day Moll, as I am moving in with Mary and Sherlock needs a roommate" John desperately wanted Molly to move in, he knew she could handle the grumpy sod.

After the Fall, Molly had grown a backbone and didn't take Sherlock`s demands and mood swings. She still fumbled sometimes but gone was the mousy Pathologist, in her place was a woman who knew how to handle the man-child; yet underneath there was still that shy Doctor who was in love with the unsociable Detective.

"Um, I…" stuttered Molly.

"Absolutely not" spat Sherlock, who was stirred from his inner ramblings.

"Why not Sherlock? She is available to move in right away and you've known each other for years, plus she is probably better qualified to deal with your experiments than I am." reasoned John.

Sherlock was about to vehemently protest but then he pondered the advantages of having a Pathologist living with him. For one, he could have body parts more frequently, also she is able to deal with the experiments, like John mentioned, but most of all, he wanted to study Doctor Hooper. She was an enigma to him as she had so many different sides to her, he wanted to have her as an experiment for him to study, and think of the tea and coffee he could have without Mrs. Hudson`s "not your housekeeper" comment. As much as he wouldn't admit it, Sherlock felt that Molly would be a comfortable flat mate, someone he knew but also, someone he trusted. She counted, even if she did have an abhorrent cat.

"Actually John, that is a good idea. Molly, you can move in this afternoon if you please, John will be happy to assist you with your boxes." And with that he flew out of the room leaving a gaping Molly and a content John in his wake.

"Be round yours around 5 Molly?" questioned John, knowing what time she would be home from Bart`s.

"Uh, sure…" agreed a frozen Molly, and with that, John left.

Molly couldn't understand why the Detective was so enthusiastic with the prospect of her moving in, especially seeing as he usually put her down with snide comments and lack of respect for her lab. Yet Molly was intrigued as to what he was like at home, was he more relaxed? She was eager to discover the unknown side of Mr. Holmes and with a little more though, decided that her new home would be 221B Baker Street.

**So that is the first chapter, I know the whole "Molly moving in " thing has been done but trust me when I say that this is going to have a big twist on it that involves our mousy Molly blooming into something extra special. Also Moriaty will be making an appearance but will it be him? Read on my fellow Sherlockians and soon all will be revealed!**

**Send me some love and comments/ thoughts in that box below!**

**Chick-2010 **


	2. The Game Begins

**So Molly is moving in with Sherlock…things are going to get interesting in this chapter! John is moving in with Mary and is still the blogger!**

**Onto the story…the chapter is on!**

**P.S. if I owned Sherlock Holmes, I would be bffs with Mycroft.**

**Chapter 2: The Game Begins**

It was around 8 when Molly had moved all of her belongings into John`s old room on the third floor of 221B Baker Street with the gracious help of Dr. Watson.

"Well, that`s everything Molly, Sherlock will be back soon. I`m off, Mary is cooking a celebratory dinner so I best hurry up, don't want to piss of the boss" chuckled John as Molly let Toby out of his carrier into his new home.

"Thank you so much John, I couldn't have shifted all this without your help" replied Molly.

"No problem at all. Oh and Molly, if he gives you any trouble, or is out of line, give me a ring and I will have a go. See ya later" he told her, and with a nod of his head, made his way out of 221B.

Molly sat down on her bed and pondered how living with Sherlock Holmes would be. She knew it would bring challenges and interesting situations but little did she know what the man was really like.

"John! John! Tea!" shouted the man in question as she heard a door slam.

"John!" he yelled again. No reply. _How odd, where the hell is John?_

_Oh of course. John already left, his coat caught on the door as he left, and fibers remain. There is a new smell in the air: cat. He deduced that Molly had already moved in._

"Molly! Tea!" he exclaimed as he realized he would have to adapt to this new development.

"No Sherlock. I just moved in. I`m about to cook something simple. Make your own tea," replied the pathologist as she entered the room.

No answer came as Molly made her way to the kitchen and began to prepare beans on toast, she couldn't be bothered to put energy into anything else. Molly knew what 221B was like, she had made an appearance there many a time and was used to the messiness, but that was going to change soon. Molly was never one for untidiness and vowed that as soon as possible, she would organize the flat to an acceptable level of organized chaos; she knew that living with Sherlock would not allow anything above nearly tidy.

Sherlock huffed as he sat in his chair, fingers held under his chin, as he watched Dr. Hooper move around his kitchen/ lab in order to prepare adequate nutrition. He would have found solitude in his mind palace, but he knew he had to observe the woman in the other room. He simply had to collect any data on her to add to his experimentation of his new flat mate.

As his eyes followed her through her cooking, a black cat nudged against his leg. As much as the Holmes detested animal companionship, he felt a sudden kinship with the abhorrent animal: they both now lived with his owner. Toby was feeling out the new home and the intruder to his new territory as Sherlock reluctantly stroked the black feline. He left the cat to his own devices and went back to observing.

Molly quickly assembled the meal and put down two plates. She sat down at the previously cleared table and started eating. She knew that if she asked Sherlock to join her, he would reject the offer, so she simply laid the food out, leaving him with the option.

To her surprise, Sherlock stood up and sat down opposite her and with an appreciative nod, starting eating.

_Molly Hooper, you have managed to feed the self-proclaimed fasting detective. Unbelievable_ she thought as she shook her head and continued to eat in comfortable silence.

"Thank you for the meal Dr. Hooper" said Sherlock as he made his way over to his laptop to look at his emails for cases.

"You`re welcome Mr. Holmes" she replied as she pondered why he called her that. She was hoping for a reaction as she formally named him but she just settled for watching him settle down in front of his computer.

Molly made quick work of washing up and decided it was time for her to head to bed. With once last glance at Sherlock, she came to a decision: the great Detective was observing her. Dealing with him for years had honed her skills of deduction as well as she was capable of, and she knew what Sherlock looked like when he was doing an experiment. She was his experiment_. Well,_ she thought, _if he wants an experiment, he has one: Doctor Molly Hooper, the mousy pathologist, was going to seduce the one and only Mr. Holmes, as part of her own experiment._

_With one last glance into the living room, she headed upstairs to bed and to plan her hypothesis and process for this particular game. The game is on indeed._

Sherlock was lying on the sofa, storing all the new observations about Molly in his mind palace.

_He knew about her aloof cat. He knew she had little personal items except for a multitude of medical journals, and lack of any family pictures, as_ _observed through his silent venture into the room while she was cooking. He knew that she unconsciously bites her lip every time she is thinking. He knew her hair had various layers and streaks of chestnut through it and that her eyes were a soulful brown…wait a second, why is he placing this information into Molly` s room. Useless information. Yet, he couldn't help but agree with his train of thought, Molly, who was undoubtedly in love with him, was quite attractive, despite the small lips and breasts. He was a man after all, and she was a woman living in his home now, he was bound to notice._ He reasoned with his brain and shook the offending words away, continuing on with his journey around his sanctuary.

He sat there for the remainder of the night and waited for morning to come so he could watch and deduce the woman of his thoughts. The game is on, he thought.

**So that was chapter 2. I wonder what morning will bring with our favorite pairing…I was thinking that Molly would be a bit out of character and would try to unleash Sherlock`s hidden man by messing with him while he is observing her. Also Mycroft will be making an appearance in the next chapter and John and Mary will be featured as they talk to their friends. Will Sherlock discover a new side of Dr. Hooper? Any thoughts/ suggestions of how the story should continue will be really helpful!**

**Read on!**

**Chick-2010**


End file.
